Cameron Tribble
Personality Cameron has been described as intelligent, collected, calm and almost cold. He is very non-reactive to people's emotions, which leads people close to Cameron acknowledge that he lacks many "human" qualities. Cameron does not value being in the spotlight and frequently passes opportunities to be a star duelist. He prefers to remain aloof and in the background, usually not involving himself in his friend's affairs unless asked. Cameron also rarely asks questions, believing answers are awarded in time whether one asks or not. This quality extends to his interactions with others. Cameron has very little interest in getting to know people, even his friends, as he believes peoples' intentions and true colors are always revealed in time. Though arguably cold, Cameron is not dismissive of the people around him. He is happy to study with others if asked or help his friends study if they need help. As a competitor in the U.S. Junior Championship, Cameron was warm and welcoming to all tournament fans. Cameron understands duels as means to unite people and is willing to duel as a means to get to know others, but he openly admits he does not fully enjoy dueling. Cameron's personality is an extension of his efforts to keep his psychic powers in constant check as exhibiting too much emotion, especially in the heat of a duel, may cause him to lose control. Later it is revealed that Cameron's cold personality was truly born after his sister's disappearance and probable death at Duel Academy. Cameron had become recluse and unemotional. Cameron's sister taught him to love dueling, but after she was gone Cameron viewed it as only a means to an end to get answers to his sister's death. Cameron's sister always knew to provide Cameron answers without him ever needing to ask, hence his reluctance to ask questions. When Cameron comes into his empathic abilities, he displays a wider range of emotions to better respond to the people around him. Cameron learned from Lucy and later Alida that Cameron's empathy would help him control his own emotions. As a result Cameron learns to display genuine happiness, excitement, and disappointment without his powers going out of control. Cameron grew most expressive in his junior year at Duel Academy. In duels, Cameron regularly displays calmness and high intelligence without panicking or ever underestimating his opponent and overestimating his strategy. Cameron places little value on victory and defeat unless he must pass a class or quite literally survive. Cameron's practice of never asking often reflects in his dueling as he often refuses to attack or Cameron will bait his opponents to overplaying, revealing their full strategy before he plays a very simple but powerful counter to win. Though Cameron claims not to fully enjoy dueling, he has had a few duels that have made him very happy, such as his duels against Raymond and Shy. When enraged, Cameron does not vocally emit anger. His eyes become pitch black, and he intentionally projects his powers to inject fear or pain into others and does so without any visible emotion. Cameron does not allow anyone to talk to him when he is angry; he does not speak and he does not allow anyone near him. In a duel when angry, Cameron's tactics change to seize control of his opponent's cards and turn them against his enemies. Cameron's dueling becomes cruel, aggressive, and manipulative, seeking to humiliate then destroy his opponent. In these moments Cameron is almost completely devoid of visible emotion, sometimes not even speaking as he activates card effects and declares attacks, but will sneer a malicious smile when his opponent crumbles and panics under his tactics. Clarissa and Shy have described Cameron as hollow and his aura as shrouded in complete darkness when enraged. When controlled by the Vylon, Cameron maintained all of his emotions and usual personality but was purged of concern for the well-being of others. Cameron was driven only to destroy the tribes of the Duel Terminal World and remake the world in the image of the Vylon. After being freed from control by the Vylon and being forced to brutally assault his friends, Cameron grew completely devoid of emotion during his senior year out of PTSD and depression. Cameron began to duel with only sheer aggression instead of his usual tactical defense out of a belief that dueling was only meant for combat and war. Cameron muted his psychic connection with other envoys to be rid of feeling their emotions, especially Shy's as he was unable to cope with his guilt and nihilism and her love for him. Biography Freshman Year Cameron first appears taking the written exams for Central Duel Academy. He is the first to finish and soon after meets Shy Anderson. Cameron later has his dueling exam and requests to use his own Deck instead of a Rental Deck. While his request is initially opposed, Chancellor Maddox allows it so long as he faces Father Vin. Cameron does and defeats the professor with "Power Tool Dragon" (Read More...). Cameron is sorted into Obelisk Blue. He meets Maya and defeats her after she believes his victory over Vin was fluke. Their duel motivates Cameron to move into the Slifer Red Dorm (Read More...). In the Slifer Dorm, Cameron is roomed with Marlon and Kyle, and he later meets Maribel. Cameron defeats Kyle and Maribel in friendly duels (Read More...). Marlon and many others are suspicious of Cameron's oddly pure intentions of joining the red dorm. Cameron and Marlon duel, and Cameron wins, which allows him to stay (Read More...). Due to his victory over Vin, Cameron is asked to compete in the Obelisk Exhibition. (Read More...). He later duels Shy, which excites both of them and causes Cameron's powers to manifest as ice, which ends the duel without a winner as there is a power outage (Read More...). Student Body President Raymond Proctor challenges Cameron to a duel, and Cameron accepts after initially declining. Cameron throws the duel when Raymond exposes how Cameron relies too much on his sister's "Power Tool Dragon" (Read More...). Cameron has his first duel exam and narrowly passes without relying on "Power Tool Dragon" (Read More...). When Clovis is bullied, Cameron helps him and puts "Power Tool Dragon" as ante as Clovis duels to get his cards back. (Read More...). Cameron learns about "The Oni" as all other Freshman do but refuses to engage the mysterious creature (Read More...). Cameron calls Shy to help Maribel when she fails one of her Attribute Exams (Read More...). Cameron is forced into a psychic duel in the Ra Bunker against an unknown person, "Soren", unaware he is dueling Lucy (Read More...). Cameron's Duel Spirit Genex Dragon takes over to help Cameron win the duel (Read More...). Cameron joins many select Freshman to Corinthia Island, where they are revealed to be Psychic Duelists. Clarissa has Cameron partake in a psychic duel to have understand the gravity and seriousness of their powers. Cameron duels Fire User Mila Roth, and he ultimately faints after being severely burned by her tactics (Read More...). Cameron is healed by other psychic duelists. Clarissa more formally introduces herself and shares how she knew Cameron's sister (Read More...). Cameron is greeted by Shy upon his return from Corinthia Island, causing a jealous Reese McIntyre to challenge him. Cameron throws the duel to give Reese the confidence to ask out Shy. Shy later reprimands Cameron for choosing to lose (Read More...). Lucy asks Cameron to help Ra Sophomore and Psychic Duelist Francesca Begely when she's sick. Lucy teaches Cameron the value of asking questions (Read More...). When Duel Scout Rory Mull comes to Duel Academy, Cameron is among the select Freshmen who are asked to meet him. Cameron reveals he has no intention of continuing to duel after graduating from Duel Academy (Read More...). During Tag Exams, Cameron is paired with Clarissa, but their Decks prove incompatible (Read More...). Cameron attempts to put it on himself to make his Deck fit Clarissa's. To teach him a lesson, Clarissa has Cameron join her to an abandoned site where the spirit Jinzo had been summoned by an ignorant student. Clarissa defeats Jinzo, and Cameron learns that both of them need to compromise their Decks, not just Cameron himself (Read More...). Clarissa and Cameron have their Tag Duel Exam and win (Read More...). Upon the announcement of the Annual School Festival, Cameron signs up to be a leader instead of a Duel Representative for the School Duel. Cameron later explains why to Raymond as he was Raymond's first choice to compete in the School Duel (Read More...). During the Representative Duel between Forrest and Maya, Cameron has visions of Forrest's Naturia and suffers a panic attack, causing him to flee the stadium. He causes an earthquake before passing out by a tree (Read More...). Cameron is found by Joshua and explains his visions. He wishes to explore them with help from the Student Council, and Raymond allows it. (Read More...). Cameron meets Cole Flanagan and duels him until they are interrupted by Forrest, who confirms he is a psychic duelist. Cameron awakens to see he's riddled with real injuries from his duel (Read More...). Cameron is partnered with Sofia Damron and they set up a Rain Gutter Regatta with their team. When a Duel Spirit possesses Hope Bowman, Cameron watches her to keep her out of trouble (Read More...). Cameron enjoys the School Festival and meets Cole in person for the first time. Cameron faces Sofia in a scheduled duel between leaders. He defeats her with the effects of "Locomotion R-Genex" (Read More...). On the third day of the festival, Raymond encounters his old classmate Tyler Morrison who is the South Academy Representative for the School Duel (Read More...). Cameron watches Tyler and Maya's duel and applauds Maya when she wins (Read More...). When the Sacred Beasts are stolen, Cameron is called by Duel Spirits to face them in a ritual to revive the Sacred Beasts (Read More...). Cameron defeats the Duel Spirits, and his victory makes him Master of the Sacred Beasts. Cameron rejects the Sacred Beasts and allows them to be sealed and taken away (Read More...). After Shy learns she is the Envoy of the Ice Barrier, she comes to Cameron for help (Read More...). Cameron later reports Shy to Lucy and the Student Council with Shy's approval. Cameron is asked to answer any questions Shy has (Read More...). Cameron is teamed with Marlon and Kyle during Final Exams, which they attempt to contest as it is a team of 3 Slifers. As the best among them, Cameron is the last leg of the team (Read More...). Cameron's team faces Shy's team for the exam. Cameron defeats Shy to win for his team (Read More...). After Finals, Cameron and Shy continue to spend a lot of time together, which spurns someone to send Shy a love letter (Read More...). Raymond asks Cameron to be his other half in the Graduation Duel. Cameron initially declines but accepts after admitting his rudeness. (Read More...). They enjoy a fierce duel at the end of graduation, which Cameron wins with his "Genex Dragon". Two days after the events, Cameron boards a plane home (Read More...). U.S. Junior Championship During Cameron's summer after his Freshman Year at Duel Academy, he spends his time volunteering at a hospital. His parents discover Cameron has been rejecting invitations to compete in the U.S. Junior Championships in New York, and force him to compete. (Read More...). Cameron arrives in New York and meets Tyler, Clarissa, Maya, and Mila, who have all come to compete. Lucy is also attending at a representative from Central Academy. During the draw ceremony, Cameron learns Cole will also be his competition. Cameron also meets Avalon (Read More...). Cameron decides against using his "Genex" cards to minimize the risk of using his powers in public (Read More...). Cameron duels with a Cure-Burn Synchro Deck, and defeats Anthony Meyers, Tyler, and Ravi Ozias to advance to the quarterfinals. In between these duels, Cameron supports Clarissa, Maya, and Mila's duels. In addition, Shy comes to watch them duel as she lives in New York (Read More...). Cameron learns about his growing empathic connection to Shy and is told has been accelerating her connection to the Ice Barrier. When Shy encounters Cole, Cameron decides to support her choices in earning his respect but will not allow them to be alone together for too long. Cameron also learns he has a connection to Cole, but Cole is able to manipulate the psychic link to keep Cameron out of his mind (Read More...). Since Cameron and Shy spend so much time together, many mistake them for a couple, including their parents, but the misunderstanding allows the pair to duel porfessional duelists Victoria Townsend and Shane Winslow (Read More...). During the quarterfinals, Cameron becomes enraged when Cole threatens Shy, and he abuses their psychic link to inflict pain (Read More...). Cole wishes to sever his psychic link to Cameron and needs to do so by enraging him. He kidnaps Shy into the Spirit World (Read More...). Cole tortures her and stabs in her a duel, and Cameron only watches, powerless to help (Read More...). Cole successfully enrages Cameron, who disappears as his eyes turn pitch black. Cameron and Cole has their quarterfinal as a psychic duel; Cameron duels with a white mask and does not speak until the end (Read More...). During the duel, Cameron evolves Cole's powers to make him feel emotional pain of his monsters' destruction. Cameron tortures, manipulates, and humiliates the X-Saber by consuming them in darkness and turning them against Cole (Read More...). Cameron further humiliates Cole by choosing not to win despite having many chances to do so. Cameron decides to win by exploding "XX-Saber Gottoms" and making Cole feel the pain of his monster's destruction (Read More...). Lucy rewrites history, such that Cameron took Shy home after the first day of quarterfinals. Therefore, Cole never stole Shy into the Spirit World; Cole and Shy never dueled and Cameron never dueled in revenge. Cameron and Shy are unaware in the timeline changes but must deal with the ramifications. Among them includes Shy's appendix bursting and suffering a septic seizure (Read More...). With Cole still unconscious, Cameron learns that their psychic connection is deep and powerful. Cameron channels one of Cole's memories in a psychic echo, which results in Cameron being slashed then stabbed in the gut during a psychic duel. Cameron awakens in his own blood with the injuries having become real. Cameron cleans his wounds, hides the evidence, and confronts Cole at the hospital. Cameron realizes Cole wished to sever their psychic link so Cameron would never lean of his nightmarish childhood at the hands of the X-Saber (Read More...). Right before the semifinals, Cameron seeks out Shy to help him heal his wounds via "Hydro Genex", but Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier attacks Cameron and deals him a second psychic scar, which will spread and cover his body in first degree frostbite (Read More...). After Cameron defeats Rachel Fantina to advance to the finals, he seeks Lucy, Serena, and Clarissa for help with his injury (Read More...). Shy ultimately tames Brionac and removes the ice magic from Cameron's wounds, but Cameron's chest begins spewing blood, and he is hospitalized (Read More...). Cameron's parents discover his multiple wounds and are outraged by his lies of omission. However, Cameron is finally properly bandaged and treated. He competes against Felix Jennings in the final and defeats him to win the U.S. Junior Championship (Read More...). Sophomore Year Obelisk Blue At the beginning of Cameron's sophomore yea, he's been shown not to enjoy the glamour of being a dueling champion. He defeats a professional duelist with his Anti-Cure strategy before returning to the academy. Since his victory over the summer, Cameron enjoyed a modest 7-2 dueling record. Cameron confided in his mother about his struggled despite the monetary benefits, and Cameron reiterates that he's never been interested in being a professional duelist, but finding his sister. Mentioning his sister, hurts Cameron's mother a bit, who has been moving on from Chanel's disappearance, and Cameron apologizes for misspeaking. Cameron's mother is not angry, but she knows that Cameron has refused to move on from his sister. She remarks that his Freshman Year of high school and the summer have been stress free and very enjoyable, and he should maintain the happy life with his friends he's developed. Cameron decides to agree with his mother and attempt to move on from his sister and enjoy dueling for the sake of dueling. Upon return to Duel Academy, Cameron is taken off the boar to Father Vin's Office as Vin has become the new chancellor of the academy. Unlike Bartlett, Vin refuses to allow Cameron to continue being a member of Slifer Red and he must return to Obelisk Blue. Cameron is outraged, but Vin says his word is law in this situation. He remarks that Cameron is the North American Duel Champion and the champion cannot be a Slifer Red. Cameron barges out of the room angry and when he returns to the Slifer Dorms, his stuff is already gone. He encounters his old Slifer friends, Maribel, Kyle, and Marlon, but is overcome by the situation and dragged away but his Obelisk friends, Lafayette, Maya, and Shy. When the school's first pep rally is held, Cameron is extremely disgruntled. The school is excited and eager for the first duel of the school year, and Student Body President and senior Clarissa Meyer puts Cameron on the spot to be one half of the first duel. His opponent will be freshman and European Junior Champion Connor Disoto. However, Cameron makes a scene that he refuses to be used by the school as a marketing tool. He invites Maya to duel in his place, the excited girl is more than willing. She defeats Connor, but Connor, who used a Psychic Deck, did not use those same cards when he won the European Junior Tournament. Following the match, Connor approaches Cameron hoping for a real duel soon, but Cameron dismisses him to be with Shy as they talk about her recent experiences as an envoy. However, he is unable to do so completely when Cole reveals himself. He transferred to the academy as an Obelisk Junior. Later, Cameron, Cole, and Clarissa join in Vin's office. For his first move as chancellor, Vin would like one of them to step in as Duel Academy's next big star following Raymond's footsteps. All three of them refuse, Cameron's reason being that he refuses to be used as more propaganda after a whole summer of dueling professionally. Cole nominates Shy, the second best sophomore of the academy, which upsets Cameron though he doesn't confront Cole until after the meeting. Cole tells Cameron that Shy is the Envoy to the Ice Barrier, and they will use her Duel Energy to fuel the revival of the Dragons of the Ice Barrier. In that, Shy needs to control her powers. Cameron had to agree, and he watches Shy's duel against Freshman Elijah Mendel. When Shy had the tools to win with Brionac, Cameron was concerned if she could control that power, but Shy decided to win another way. When they discussed her decision not to use Brionac, Shy defended saying that she simply wasn't ready to embrace all that power just yet. One morning Cameron awakens to obnoxious banging on his dorm door, and he initially ignores it. Reminded by Maya's nagging Cameron decides to relent early and meet his new challenger, Yanick, a freshman who idolized Raymond and his Dragunity Deck. Yanick claims Cameron didn't deserve to win the duel, but Cameron is offended as mocking his victory mocks the efforts he and Raymond put into their great duel at the end of the year. Cameron ultimately relented to Yanick's challenge, and Yanick used the Cyberdarks, monsters whose effects are surprisingly similar to the Dragunity. Yanick gains the upper hand, but Cameron immediately assumes the advantage with a Cure Burn combination between Hydro Genex, Fire Princess, Spirit of Tryce, and Black Pendant. Yanick mounts an impressive comeback with Cyberdark Dragon. However, instead of outright defeating it, Cameron uses "Electromagnetic Turtle" in his GY to negate an attack and "Swords at Dawn" to equip it with "Black Pendant". "Black Pendant" is sent to the GY at the end of the turn and its effect reduces Yanick's LP to 0 to win the duel. Abilities *''Development of Cameron's powers: Cameron Tribble/Power Development.'' Cameron's powers are that of a psychic duelist. Similar to most psychic duelists, he is bonded to an archetype and is the Envoy of Genex. Basic Powers *'Duel Spirit Mediumship': As with all psychic duelists, Cameron can see duel spirits but he can only communicate with duel spirits within his psychic connection. Though bonded to Genex, Cameron can channel the powers of all psychic duelists, spiritual duelists, and their respective bonded duel spirits within the Duel Terminal World. *'Duel Terminal World Connection': As with all psychic duelists, Cameron's abilities are all amplified in the Spirit World. Cameron can use any elemental power in the spirit world and can communicate with all people and duel spirits within in his psychic connection on a telepathic level. **'Atmokinesis': Since Cameron's powers in the Duel Terminal World at at their zenith, if he feels some form of pain or if he is sacred, angered, or in danger, the would could reflect his distress through storms, fires, or powerful wind. Under the control of the Vylon, Cameron has absolute control over this ability. Active Powers *'Elemental Manipulation': Cameron's primary power as an Element User, which allows him to channel the power of his Genex to produce elemental energy. When Cameron uses his elemental abilities, his eyes tend to glow to mirror the element he is channeling. Cameron can access these abilities during and outside a duel. **'Cryokinesis': When Cameron channels the power of "Genex Undine" or "Hydro Genex", he can cause the surrounding area to freeze. When Cameron channels Shy, he can release ice blasts from his hands. **'Pyrokinesis': When Cameron channels the power of "Thermal Genex" or "Genex Furnace", he can increase the temperature of the surrounding area. Cameron can also generate small fire balls or heat his hands, which allows him to melt metals. **'Terrakinesis': When Cameron channels the power of "Genex Gaia" or "Geo Genex", he can cause small earthquakes **'Aerokinesis': When Cameron channels the power of "Windmill Genex" or "Genex Blastfan", Cameron can project a gust of wind about his body. **'Umbrakinesis': Cameron's most powerful elemental ability manifests when he channels the power of "Locomotion R-Genex" or the "Genex Ally" as it is the original attribute of "Genex". Cameron's power of darkness is internal in nature and allows him to fill or consume his targets in darkness to paralyze them or wipe away their memories recent memories or emotions. In a duel, Cameron can project this darkness onto his opponent through card effects of suppression, such as "Gravity Bind". He can also siphon the emotions and power of other duel spirits, rendering them to be emotionless husks. Because of the side effects of his power, Cameron almost never use the power of darkness. **'Photokinesis': Cameron's weakest elemental ability manifests when he channels the power of "Genex Solar" or "Genex Dragon". Similar to Umbrakinesis, Cameron control of light is internal in nature. When Cameron uses his power on others, he can help alleviate pain and sadness and help others become a little happier. Cameron can later project small orbs of light around his hands. When Cameron is very happy, he can glow. **'Electrokinesis': By combining the powers of pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, Cameron can generate and manipulate electricity to fire static blasts or disrupt electrical appliances and devices. Cameron developed this ability after extensive interaction between Shy and Emil. *'Mind Control Liberation': The core reason behind of the internal nature Cameron's Umbrakinesis and Phytokinesis is to liberate people of mind control. Cameron uses darkness to render the mind blank and elimitate traces of foreign influence then use light to restore one's original personality and self-control. This ability is born from the Allies of Justice who are the progenitor of the Genex Ally and the ones who freed the Duel Tribes of the Light of Destruction during the Invasion of Worms. **'Power Bestowal': Cameron can temporaily bestow this power onto envoys within his psychic connection by illuminating their Decks with his power. They can only use this power for two duels before Cameron must bestow them with this power again. *'Duel Terminal Envoy Connection': Cameron's second ability is psychic connection to all envoys of Duel Spirits within the Duel Terminal World. Cameron learns this second ability is derived from how the Genex were created; they were created by the energy of all Duel Tribes within the Duel Terminal World. **'Empathy': Cameron has an empathic connection to all envoys of the Duel Terminal World. Cameron cannot read thoughts but can read, channel, inadvertently mimic emotions. For example, when Cole duels, Cameron can feel Cole's bloodlust and thirst for combat. **'Power Channeling': When someone within Cameron's psychic connection is nearby, Cameron can channel their power. For example, when Cole is nearby, Cameron can channel Cole's ability to inflict real pain in a duel as well as endure real pain when inflicted on him. As a child, Cameron could mimic his sister's ability to make Equip Spells real. This ability is most intense in a duel as Cameron accidentally channeled the Ice Barrier during his first duel with Shy, which enhanced and accelerated his Cryokinesis. **'Power Enhancement': Cameron's psychic connections are symbiotic in nature. Being around envoys within his psychic connection increases their power and connection to their duel spirits and increases his own as well. For example, Cameron's duel against Shy awakened her connection to the Ice Barrier and their time together later surfaced her connection to "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Cameron would later enhance Cole's ability to inflict real pain to also inflicting real emotional and mental pain, making Cole feel the X-Saber's fear and suffocation upon being consumed in darkness or being suppressed by card effects. By reverse, being around Shy and Kyle enhances Cameron's ice and wind elemental abilities. ***'Limited Healing': When Cameron channels the power of the Ice Barrier from Shy and "Hydro Genex", he can heal some of his wounds. Cameron can heal more wounds if he channels more power from the Ice Barrier, but the Ice Barrier may cut him off from their power with or without Shy's approval, especially if Cameron is explicitly siphoning their power. **'Dream Channeling': When someone in Cameron's psychic connection is close by and if they are having an intense dream, Cameron can see their dreams and memories. Usually, Cameron only sees and hears fragments of the dream. If the dream or memory is intense enough, Cameron can substitute himself into the dream as the dreamer and experience all that they experience. **'Psychic Signal': Because Cameron's ability requires specific people to be near him, Cameron unconsciously emits a brain wave that drives others in his spiritual connection to be near him, and they are uncomfortable until they are within his vicinity. If the receiver is a very strong psychic duelist, the signal has a greater effect on them because they are more in tune with their powers and the signal Cameron emits. For example, Shy Anderson felt only a slight need to be around Cameron during her Freshman Year, but after she trained and grew in her powers, her entire being was physically irritated when she was without Cameron. Cole, who has complete control over his abilities, had experienced a similar dilemma and he was driving himself insane when trying to resist the connection. Cameron can mitigate the negate impact others feel from his psychic connection by handing them "Genex" card infused with his energy, as the receiver simply craves to be around "Genex". Cameron later learns to control this signal and turn it off. ***'Pathokinesis': Cameron can manipulate this psychic signal to inflict pain via intense migraines on anyone he chooses. Cameron rarely abuses his ability and only does so when angry. By extension, Cameron can alleviate pain memories or experiences of people in his psychic connection. Weaknesses *'Emotional Control': As with all psychic duelists, Cameron abilities are all tied to his emotions. Because Cameron has a wide assortment of abilities, he often keeps his emotions turned off especially in a duel to never lose control and accidentally trigger an ability, such as causing an earthquake when emotionally disturbed. When Cameron later learns to more healthily express himself at Duel Academy, his he slowly develops mastery over his elemental abilities, able to fully enjoy a duel without the risk of hurting himself or others. **'Anger': Anger is also a severe weakness to Cameron's channeling ability. When severely angered, Cameron severs his psychic connections. Without these psychic connections, the "Genex", who are powered by other archetypes, become hollow, and Cameron reflects their hollow state; even his eyes become pitch black. Though Cameron still has access all elements, he becomes obsessed with the powers of darkness, abusing it to consume anyone within his reach with the dark power. Cameron quickly becomes addicted to the power and inflicts increasing pain on others with every use. When alleviated of anger, Cameron will still feel an addicted need to project this power. *'Psychic Connections': Cameron's psychic connections can negatively impact Cameron. He also feel others' distress if they have nightmares or are in an intense duel as Cameron could feel Shy's terror and pain when Cole brutally assaulted her in their psychic duel. When Cole could not block Cameron from his mind, Cameron channeled Cole's painful memories of being tortured by the X-Saber and awakened with cuts across his body. When Kyle was first contacted by the "Mist Valley", Cameron became briefly catatonic as Kyle did when the "Mist Valley" took control of Kyle. Cameron's greatest difficulty is learning to manage the different emotions he feels from those within his psychic connection while maintaining his emotional independence but learned to do so with guidance from Alida Till. **'Dream Channeling Limitation':''' '''Cameron can only observe a memory he channels. Even if Cameron substitutes himself in the memory, Cameron cannot change the actions of the dreamer even if he intends to make other actions or not act at all. Deck Duels Category:Duel Academy Students Category:Psychic Duelists